


Two

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6th May 2009. Two drabbles from Near's and Mello's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chamyl).



> Written on 6th May 2009. Two drabbles from Near's and Mello's POV

Sometimes Mello wakes up with something heavy on his chest.  
When this happens he knows he has dreamt of him.

One day, back at Whammy's, Mello met a little boy. He was short and his hair were like snow. Mello was strucked by the black of his eyes.

Mello can't tell exactly when he has started to think about pale skin and white pijamas while eating chocolate  
When he has started to imagine Near's moan whit the sensation of the chocolate melting on his tongue.

Mello remembers,as if it has been carved on the blackboard of his mind, the taste of blood he had in his mouth every time he saw their test's results. Near's 100/100 seemed to shine.

Mello feels his cheeks grow hotter every time he remembers the first time he touched himself. He thought of Near.  
He still does.

++

 

Near builds dice towers and plays with robots to concentrate, to stop his mind from wandering back to him.

One day, back at Whammy's, Near met a blond boy, clad in black.  
Laying in bed that night he thanked the god he didn't belive to for sending such an angel.

Near hates to remember he cried when he saw Matt kissing Mello. They were standing in front of Mello's room.  
He saw Matt's back and behind it his blond hair.

Near treasures the memory of the first time Mello touched him. It was in a closet at Whammy's.  
They had stand there in silence for a while. Then he felt Mello's hand. His touches were shy.

Sometimes Near asks Gevanni to buy chocolate. Dark chocolate.  
Then he seats on his bed at night, eating little square after little square. Slowly.


End file.
